Foul play
by Hirame
Summary: *AU Alert!* RuHana. Hanamichi was a desirable boy. In fact, very desirable to the point that it became dangerous.


Disclaimer: See other ficcies and you'll know the disclaimer…

A/N: Okee. This one is actually a ficlet I made years ago. This is my second SD posting but the first one was removed. I just decided that maybe it would be fun posting it. Oh well.

Warning: This fic is an AU. You might encounter OOC here but I promise not so much.

Read and review kudasai.

**Foul Play**

**_By Hirame_**

**RUKAWA POV**

It all started at the party. 

I guess no one would really know what this would cause. Neither did I.

It began innocently at the residence of the richest nobles in the land. Probably as rich or next richest to the kings themselves, only without royal blood.

They were known as the Sakuragi clan. Crimson hair was their most evident trademark, though you might also see them wearing the emblem of the Sakura. It is not entirely impossible to have another hair color aside from red, but the ones with red crowns were the most revered. This clan was loved by all, or so to say. They had qualities, which they were famously known for. A member can be exceptionally smart, witty, kind but known for their wrath and beauty. Although there are other things that one can describe them, it was their beauty that captured everyone. Endless men and women fell for their looks and charm, as well as I fell in love with one of the family's important members.

His name was Sakuragi Hanamichi. Long, flowing red hair, perfectly even pale tan skinned with the loveliest honey brown eyes, he stood under a Sakura tree with his flowing white-red robes waving with the wind when I first met him. Mother just told me that we would be visiting a family friend. Little did I know that that would be the day that my life would change. Ignoring the pesky girls that continued their shameless flirting with me, I walked to the gardens to seek solitude. I saw him, approached him, and we talked. Normally, I wasn't one to talk but I found myself liking his voice and presence. What can I do? It was love at first sight, well, at least for me. He had the most comforting aura, the sweetest of smiles and the deepest of brown eyes. In short, he was beautiful inside out. I also found out that day that he also came there to escape the people trying to horde him.  We became friends and I had to admit that I wanted more of that relationship. After all, people knew of my famous determination and possessiveness at things. The day came when I kissed him, confessed and melted with happiness when he said that he loved me as well. Of course, we didn't let our relationship as lovers get out. Not yet. Both of us had been contented, waiting, but sometimes I get so jealous when I hear that he went out with someone even if I knew that his parents set him up or when I see people flirting with him. And believe me, I see a LOT.  But I never questioned his feelings for me because I trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't betray me for another. 

Going back, it all started during a party meant to celebrate Hanami's birthday, Hanamichi's younger sister. There were three of them. Sakuragi Hikaru, being the oldest brother, Hanamichi as the middle child and Hanami as the youngest and only daughter. Hikaru was more of the stiff, serious and handsome type but his over protectiveness towards his younger siblings, especially Hanamichi (because they were only 3 years apart and Hanami was 18 years apart from him), was obvious to everyone.

Gathering for Hanami's 2nd birthday, rich families and even royalties that extended from afar were invited and pleasantly mingled in the grand ballroom. As usual, I watched as the Sakuragi family walks down the steps in entrance, leaving the crowd awed either because of the pleasure of finally meeting the revered family, the birthday celebrant or just busy staring at my koi. Pride rushed through me knowing that Hanamichi would be mine alone by heart but as always, I feel a pang of jealousy whenever people got too close. It didn't help either that he smiled at everyone or gave each and everyone the opportunity to talk with him equally. He was just kind to everybody, having that same naïve and innocent look that makes him look like a perfect angel. But this attraction was also deadly. It seemed that on another corner, someone has also been watching Hanamichi with utmost interest. I narrowed my eyes and slightly went closer, not trusting the man who was approaching the redhead, who finally succeeded to revert the crowd's attention somewhere else aside from him. 

NORMAL POV 

He turned around only to slightly collide with strong chest, stumbling a little when arms supported him. He averted his brown eyes up to the man who apparently still had him by the waist. His eyes met mysterious pools of hazy purple eyes, somewhat hidden under black bangs.

" I'm sorry. I should have looked on to where I was going." Hanamichi started, bowing his head in apology before looking back up. The man wore elegant black robes adorned with jewels, which enhanced his handsome and alluring features. He looked perfect in physical sense, albeit a bit eerie and scary especially when he held his gaze on the redhead's face with a somehow creepy smile on his face.

" No, not at all. I should be the one apologizing and thanking my fortune having bumped to such a lovely creature." He said, letting go of the boy but not before grabbing his hand and kissing it.

" I-Iie…" The redhead blushed with the comment but quickly regained his composure. The man once again looked at him.

" But of course, I am forgetting my manners. Let me introduce myself. Most people know me as Shin Kaito." Hanamichi blinked.

" THE Prince of Selth, Lord Kaito?"

The man chuckled. " Yes. However, my father passed away not so many months before, so currently, I have become king of Selth."

" I'm sorry."

" Iya. I have learned to accept it long ago."

                   A silence passed shortly between them. Hanamichi was actually trying to calm down regarding his situation.

' It's the king of Selth himself! What will I do! Aniki told me once that I should stay way from anyone from the kingdom of Selth ESPECIALLY the Prince, since the people there is known to practice evil black magic! I heard Selth is like a forbidden dark sanctuary and of all the people who I encountered today----!! But… the king doesn't seem to be that bad… just a bit strange…'

                   As if reading his mind, the man turned to the fair boy beside him. A smirk forming on his thin lips.

" Don't worry. I don't bite." This startled the redhead, brown eyes surprised.

" W-what…?"

" You don't have to worry. I know of my reputation in this land. Frankly, those rumors about Selth and the people there are only half true. I admit, most of the Selthian race are sorcerers and know magic, though I must disagree with their views on the kingdom…"

" Why is that?"

" It's quite a lively city, really. Only, it might seem eerie to outsiders since it is constantly dark or dim in that part of region so abundance of light is important to the people there."

" I see…"

" If you don't mind, you might want to visit one of these days. You'll be a personal guest at the Palace…" he trailed off.

                   Hanamichi turned his head to him, surprised at the sudden invitation. This time, it was the king's turn to color very slightly in his cheeks, which went unnoticed by anyone, as his face remained passive. Not being able to see the malice in those words, the redhead smiled beautifully. Strange, the king reminded him somewhat of his secret lover. Especially the expression.

" It's very kind of you to invite me. However even if I have no free time, I'll remember those words just in case."

" I'll be looking forward to that day."

" Oh. I have to excuse myself now, Lord Kaito. I have some things left undone." Hanamichi smiled and bowed politely. "It was an honor meeting you."

The redhead blinked in surprise when the dark haired man leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Upon seeing his expression, Lord Kaito chuckled. "Don't worry, it is a simple gesture of gratitude I am used to in my homeland. It was a pleasure meeting with you as well."

Hanamichi regained his composure and smiled before taking his leave.

RUKAWA'S POV 

That jerk!

I remembered. Every word, every gesture. I am also aware that that Kaito guy knew of my presence. Of my sharp glares. But it didn't unnerve him.

If it did, we wouldn't be facing this horrible situation right now, would we?

Because exactly 3 days from that night, my love was taken away from me.

Looks like the bastard wasn't able to wait for his invitation's availability.

TBC…


End file.
